Then There Was You
by Blitz Babe
Summary: After having her heart crushed (inadvertently) by Trunks, Pan decides to rebuild herself and her life. But will she loose who she is in the process? And with Goku gone, who will be there to help her in her time of need? A U/P romance. *Warning: Not f


This story is my first U/P fic, even though they have got to be one of my all-time favourite couples on the planet. Don't they just look so kawaii together?!?!?!?! MUCH better than T/P, I guarantee you. Trunks is too... Flashy for Pan. She needs someone who's more down-to-earth and sweet, like how Goku was. I figure that's the kind of guy she'd go for.  
  
Disclaimer: *Holds chibi Uubu plushie tightly, a slightly maniacal expression gleaming in her eyes* It's mine, I tell you, MINE!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!! *A hand reaches out and snatches Uubu plushie away* Nooo! Uubu!!! Okay, okay, I'll admit it, I don't own DBZ. But I do own this story, so gimme back my Uubu dolly!! *Gets back plushie* YAY!  
  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks with disbelief shining in her dark eyes. 'Tell me he didn't just say that?!?' She pleaded inwardly, a burning pain beginning to form in her chest. Her throat dried out and she suddenly found things hard to focus on. Trunks reached out a hand to place it upon her shoulder. Pan smacked it away violently, a small haze of tears clouding her vision.  
"Pan, please..." He began.  
"No!" She exclaimed. This wasn't happening! It couldn't be. She had poured her heart out to him, told him all her deepest feelings, and he had rejected her. Right there on that sidewalk, standing out in the pouring rain. Pan barely even noticed as the heavy drops fell against her body in icy beads, soaking her clothes as the two waited for a cab. He had asked her to dinner. The restaurant was fancy, and she had gotten all dressed up, despite her normal hatred of such things. Trunks wined and dined her, and she had thought... She had thought he had meant something more than just friendship by it. That he was doing more than merely treating an old friend to dinner for graduating high-school at the top of her class. But he hadn't been. The cab finally pulled up, but Pan couldn't bring herself to ride in it with him. Letting out an anguished sob she took off into the sky, not caring who saw her or what they might think. Trunks watched her go numbly. He hadn't been prepared to deal with this kind of situation at all. After a few moments, he got into the cab. There was nothing he could do right now.  
Pan flew through the sky as fast as she could, her pride unable to stop the flood of tears that soaked her cheeks along side the rain. She kept going, long after her body ached for her to stop, and her lungs burned from the pain of her ragged sobs. Clouds parted in her wake, and the star-filled sky painted an almost grim backdrop against her inner torment. Pan wasn't certain how many time she circled the world in her flight. She went past day and night, zipping across time-zones, and then back again. Her part of the world had reached it's dawn by the time she finally ended her tormented escape from life. Sheer exhaustion winning over a broken heart, Pan descended down to the ground, not even certain of where she was. But to be honest she really didn't care. Without a sound Pan collapsed against the soft green grass, noting only that she was in what appeared to be a forest, before unconsciousness claimed her.  
When Pan awoke she surrounded in warmth, an unfamiliar scent making it's way past her senses. 'That's odd. It doesn't smell like my room at home.' She thought before she peeled her eyes open. (A/N I figure smell would be really important to saiyans, since they have a lot more basic animal instinct, and smell is an essential part of marking territory in nature.) Then memories of the other night flooded back to her, and she shot straight up, eyes wide with concern. What had happened? Where was she? Looking around Pan saw that she was lying in an unfamiliar bed, within what appeared to be a fairly small Capsule House. The room was orderly and clean but with a touch of mediocrity to it. As though it belonged to someone who made the best with what they could afford. Something about the place made her think of her Grandma ChiChi.  
Suddenly Pan's nostrils picked up as she caught a new scent in the air. It was the unmistakable smell of breakfast. Feeling the drool began to grow in her mouth, Pan pushed aside the covers to get up, only to make a slightly startling discovery. She was in her underwear. With a gasp she yanked the covers back. A vibrant blush crept up to her cheeks. The sound attracted some attention as she heard footsteps head towards the door of the room. It creaked open a crack and a friendly face poked in. Pan's eyes widened in shock.  
"Uubu?" She asked. The owner of the face nodded with a shy smile.  
"Good, you're awake now. Breakfast is ready." He said. Still blushing, Pan gulped, a flurry of questions racing through her mind.  
"Um... What happened to my clothes?" She asked. Uubu's smile faltered a bit and a vibrant red colour crept up his dark face. He averted his eyes a bit.  
"I-I had m-my sister... You were just so wet, and y-you could have gotten sick... Uh, I mean... My sister has them. I forgot all about that, I'll go and get you one of my bathrobes to use until breakfast is finished and I can go find her." He stammered. Then he slammed the door shut very quickly, and Pan heard the familiar sound of footsteps running away down the hallway. In spite of herself she stifled a laugh. It had been years since she'd seen Uubu! She'd forgotten how timid he was. After her Grandpa left for good, Pan had been so distraught she had blamed Uubu a great deal for 'stealing away ten years of time' from her family. But now that she thought about it, she realised it was hardly his fault Goku decided to disappear and train him. It was only the angry mind of a young girl that made her so accusing.  
Pan leaned her head against the pillow and waited for Uubu to return. She'd made a lot of mistakes in her short life. 'Dad always said I was too impetuous for my own good. I rush into things, make assumptions too quickly.' She thought dejectedly. 'Like I did with Trunks. How could I have ever thought he would feel the same way? Who would love a girl like me?'  
Her self-depreciating thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again. A dark arm, holding a fluffy white bundle, stuck out through a small crack as Uubu placed the bathrobe on the nearest flat surface. Pan rolled her eyes. "It's alright Uubu, I'm covered." She assured him.  
"O-oh, good. Um... okay. Bye." Uubu said, never looking into the room and pulling the door shut tight behind him. 


End file.
